doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo Reyero
México |estado = activo }} Gerardo Reyero (n. el 2 de octubre de 1965 en Puebla, Puebla), es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mayormente conocido por doblar a Freezer en Dragon Ball Z , a Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon (del capitulo 66 en adelante), a Eo de Scila y Asterion de Canes de Saint Seiya, a Han Solo en la saga de Star Wars y a Cíclope en la serie animada de X-Men de los 90'S; y como Odiseo (interpretado por Armand Asante) en La Odisea. Es especialista en interpretar hombres serios y villanos, aunque también interpreta otros roles. Reyero también al igual que otros actores de doblaje y locutores, ha ingresado en la conducción, así condujo entrevistas y programas para la Red Edusat para la televisora estatal Canal 22 durante finales de los 90's y principios de los 2000. Aparecio en un Anuncio de la Compañia Telefonica Telmex para Anunciar LADA en 1996. thumb|252px|right Filmografía Anime * Freezer en Dragon ball Z * Might Guy (Maito Gai) en Naruto (2004-) * Aiacos de Garuda en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Version TV) (2008) * Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach * Khalim en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2005) * Reportero en Yu-Gi-Oh! La Película (2004) * Hana en Tokyo Godfathers (2003) * Minoru Fujii en Hajime no Ippo (2002) * Meta Caballero en Hoshi no Kirby (2002) * Gustav en El castillo de Cagliostro (2002) * Pharaohman en Megaman NT Warrior (2001) * Referee #1 de las Preliminares del 21er torneo en Dragon Ball (1996-2008) * Nam en Dragon Ball (1996-2008) * Soldado Red Ribbon 5 en Dragon Ball (1996-2008) * Sargento Metálico en Dragon Ball (1996-2008) * Dr. Frappe en Dragon Ball (1996-2008) * Mez en Dragon Ball Z (1998-2000) Freezer en (2000)* Devimon en Digimon Adventure (1999-2000) * Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask (2da voz) en Sailor Moon (1996-1999) * Mikado Sanzenin en Ranma ½ (1993-1997) * Daitetsu Kunikida en Blue Seed (1996) * Eo de Sila en Saint Seiya (1994-1996) * Asterion de canes en Saint Seiya (1994-1996) * Ullr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1994-1996) * Nam en Dragon Ball (1994-1995) * Yuta en Mermaid's Scar (1993) * Greco en Vampire Hunter D (1992) * Narrador y presentador en Robots ninja * Optimus Prime en Transformers: Robots In Disguise * Shin'ichi Kuruma en Beast Fighter * Cody (Forma de hombre lobo) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Yun Uozumi en Slam Dunk Series de Televisión Jimmy Smits: * Alex Vega en Cane (2007) * Matthew Santos en The West Wing (2004-2006) * Det. Bobby Simone en NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York (1993-2004) Julian McMahon: * Christian Troy en Cortes y puntadas (2003-) * Cole en Charmed (2000-2006) Otros: *Kareem Said: OZ * Tío Marco en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2009) (Joe Nipote) * Desmond Hume en Lost (2006-presente) (Henry Ian Cusick) * John Michael 'Jack' Malone en Without a Trace (2002-) (Anthony LaPaglia) * Warrick Brown en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2009) (Gary Dourdan) * Will Pope en The Closer (2005-2009) (J.K. Simmons) * Isaiah Haden en Revelaciones (miniserie, 2005) (Michael Massee) * Marco Antonio en Roma (HBO) (2005-2007) (James Purefoy) * Ed Ferrara en Esposas Desesperadas (2005-2007) (Currie Graham) * Narración en Los 4400 (2004-2007) * Dr. Garret Macy en Crossing Jordan (2001-2007) (Miguel Ferrer) * Reverendo Eric Camden en El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) (Stephen Collins) * El papá de Cris en Skimo (2006) * Tobar Freeman en Las Aventuras de Snobs * Jimmy Cooper en The O.C. (2003-2006) (Tate Donovan) * Jack Bristow en Alias (2001-2006) (Victor Garber) * Red Foreman en El show de los 70s (2000-2006) * Coach Don Hauser in Los Soprano (2000-2006) * David Scatino en Los Soprano (2000-2006) (Robert Patrick) * LeVar Burton en Reading Rainbow (1983-2006) * Padre de Rellain en Chico Cenicienta (2004-2005) * Jack Pryor en American Dreams (2002-2005) (Tom Verica) * Dr. Frasier Crane en Frasier (1993-2004) * Napoleón en Napoléon (miniserie, 2002) (Christian Clavier) * Peter Scarbrow en Tierras altas (2000) (Joe Lando) * Reese Hardin en Estrellas de cine (1999) (Harry Hamlin) * Ray Campbell en Hermanas gemelas (1era voz) (1997-1999) (Tim Reid) * Nightman/Johnny en Nightman (1997-1998) (Matt McColm) * Jerry Seinfeld en Seinfeld (1990-1998) * Mike Barret en Marea alta (1994-1997) (Rick Springfield) * Peter Caine en Kung-Fu: La leyenda continúa (1993-1997) (Chris Potter) * Lord Draganus en Mighty Ducks (1996) (Tim Curry) * Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce en H*M*M*C (1984-1995) (Alan Alda) * Geordi La Forge en Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) * Dr. Frasier Crane en Cheers (1982-1993) (Kelsey Grammer) Miniseries * El décimo reino - Anthony Lewis (John Larroquette) Series Animadas * Scott Summers/Cíclope en X-Men (serie animada) (1993-1998) * Hugo (Segunda voz) en Rugrats (1991-2004) * Hugo en Rugrats Crecidos * Sven Hoëk en Ren y Stimpy * Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos * Johnny Gomez en Celebrity Deathmatch * Jax en Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Hobbie Brown/Prowler en Spider-Man: La Serie Animada * Pie Grande en Hulk * Alexander Wallis III en Heavy Gear * Brian en Padre de Familia (2ª voz) (2001-2003) * Reverendo Alegría en Los Simpson (desde temporada 10 a la 15) * Walter en Tullidos. * Gantu en Lilo y Stich * Narrador en Cortos de Superman * Narrador, voces diversas en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio * Leonidas Van Rook en Los sábados secretos * Rey Pino y Comandante en Isla de Mutantes * Grifter en Jim Lee's Wild C.a.t.s * Steel en Ben 10 * Paradoja en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Cápitan Argyus Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie animada) * Brian Griffin en Padre de Familia * Daniel en Tommy Zoom * Svenn Hoek/ voces diversas en Ren y Stimpy * Brainder Misil la comida que camina * Películas Animadas *Wolverine/Logan y Thor - Hulk vs. * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la Rosa * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños * Eward "Edy" Steam - Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Goddart (voz Decimator)/Narrador en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy 'Películas' John Malkovich: * Osbourne Cox en Quémese después de leerse (2008) * Rev. Gustav A. Briegleb en El sustituto (2008) * Tom Ripley en Ripley's Game (2002) * Teddy Deserve en Hijos de la mafia (2001) * Athos en El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) LeVar Burton: * Geordi La Forge en Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) * Geordi La Forge en Star Trek: Insurrección (1998) * Geordi La Forge in Star Trek: Primer Contacto (1996)) * Geordi La Forge en Star Trek: Generaciones (1994) Gene Hackman: * Jedediah Tucker Ward en Class Action (1990) * Sgt. Johnny Gallagher en The Package (1989) * Reverend Frank Scott en La aventura del Poseidón (1979) * Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle en La Conección Francesa (1977) (Su debut) Harrison Ford: * Dutch Van DenBroek en Random Hearts (1999) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (1997) (Segundo doblaje) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (1997) (Segundo doblaje) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1997) (Segundo doblaje) Clive Owen: * Ray Koval en Duplicidad (2009) * Louis Salinger en Agente internacional (2009) * Sir Walter Raleigh en Elizabeth: La Edad de oro (2008) * Theo Faron en Niños del hombre (2006) Dennis Quaid: * Aidan Breslin en Horsemen (2009) * Frank Sullivan en Frequency (2000) * Jack 'Cap' Rooney en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) * Arlis Sweeney en Flesh and Bone (1993) Kurt Russell: * Ben Crane en Dreamer (2005) * Jeff Taylor en Breakdown (1997) * David Grant en Momento Crítico (1996) * Snake en Escape de L.A. (1996) Steven Seagal: * Tao en Against the Dark (2009) * Jake Hopper en Belly of the Beast (2003) * Jack Foster en Héroe a la sombra (2002) * Sasha Petrosevich en Medio muerto (2002) Jimmy Smits: * Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) * Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) * Agente John Travis en Hija de la luz (2000) Jack Davenport: * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) Liam Neeson: * Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable(2008) * Daniel en Love Realmente amor(2003) * Michael Collins en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) Hugh Jackman: * Drover en Australia (2008) * Wyatt Bose en Engaño (2008) * Memphis en Happy Feet (2006) Kevin Kline: * Guy Noir en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Cole Porter en De-Lovely (2004) * George Monroe en Construyendo la vida (2001) John Turturro: * Ray Brocco en El buen pastor (2006) * John Shooter en La ventana secreta (2004) * Leon en Lesser prophets (1997) Danny Huston: * Joseph II en Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente (2006) * Sandy Woodrow en El jardinero fiel(2005) * Jack Frye en El aviador (2004) Oded Fehr: * Antoine Laconte en Gigolo por accidente (2005) * Ardeth Bay en La momia regresa (1999) * Ardeth Bay en La momia (1999) Rupert Everett: * Ernesto en La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) * Dr. Garra/Sanford Scolex en Inspector Gadget (1999) * George en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) Jeremy Irons: * Larry Kelly en Callas Forever (2002) * Humbert en Lolita (1997) * Esteban Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) Jean Reno: * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa (2006) * Le Frog en Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) Arnold Schwarzenegger: * Príncipe Hapi en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días * Jerico Cane en El día final (1999) (primer versión) * Conan en Conan el destructor (1984) (redoblaje) Arnold Vosloo: * Coronel Coetzee en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman III (1996) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman II (1994) Nicolas Cage: * Castor Troy en Contracara (1997) * Ben en Adiós a Las Vegas(1995) Bill Pullman: * President Whitmore en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Ed Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) William Hurt: * Presidente Ashton en Justo en la mira (2008) * Frank Bumstead en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) Andy García: * Terry Benedict en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Terry Benedict en La gran estafa (2001) Jim Carrey: * Peter Appleton/Luke en El Majestic (2001) * Stanley Ipkiss en La Máscara (1994) [[Mark Strong|'Mark Strong']]: * Finn en Misión Babilonia (2008) * Septimus en Stardust: El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) Ray Liotta: * Donald Carruthers en Smokin' Aces (2006) * Fred Jung en Blow (2001) Sylvester Stallone: * Frankie Delano en Mi querido asesino (2002) * Joe Tanto en Alta velocidad(2001) (segunda versión) Timothy Dalton: * Damien Drake en Looney Tunes: de nuevo en acción (2003) * Boris Pochenko en La niñera y el presidente (1997) Jean-Claude Van Damme: * Phillippe Sauvage en Los duros (2006) * Christopher Dubois en The Quest (1996) Tim Curry: * Homero Addams en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Mayor Vladikov en La marina de McHale (1997) Andre Braugher: * Cassiel en Un ángel enamorado (1998) * Cpl. Thomas Searles en Días de gloria (1989) James Belushi: * Frank en Retroactive (1997) * Bill en La pequeña pícara (1991) Christopher McDonald: * Presidente de EU en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) * Wilson Croft en Flubber (1997) James Woods: *Vaughn Stevens en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Alan Mann en Crímenes verdaderos (1999) Jeff Goldblum: *Stewart en El hombre del año (2006) *Ben Dansmore en Historias de guerra (2003) David Thewlis: * Padre en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) * Roy Washburn en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) [[Victor Garber|'Victor Garber']]: *Alcalde Moscone en Milk (2008) *Robert Foster en Eterna juventud (2002) Colm Feore: * Harrison en Chicago (2002) * Subastador en El violín rojo (1998) Otros: *Clark Poundstone en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) (Greg Kinnear) * Gran Sacerdote en Año uno (2009) (Oliver Platt) * Danny Fisher en 12 Rounds (2009) (John Cena) * Dr. Chance en La decisión más difícil (2009) (David Thornton) * John Howlett en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) (Peter O'Brien) * Gordon Beldon en La profecía del no nacido (2009) (James Remar) * Capitán Jack Wanderem Reyes de la calle (2008) (Forest Whitaker) * John Birt en Frost / Nixon (2008) (Matthew Macfadyen) * Agente Cole Williams en 21: Blackjack (2008) (Laurence Fishburne) * Narración en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2008) * Agente 91 en El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) (Terry Crews) * Ben Wade en El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (1ra versión) (2007) (Russell Crowe) * Narración en el trailer Shrek tercero (2007) * Templeton Peck en Zodíaco (2007) (John Getz) * Todd en Hostel 2 (2007) (Richard Burgi) * Jack Payne en El tirador (2007) (Elias Koteas) * Nikola Tesla en El gran truco (2006) (David Bowie) (Segundo doblaje) * Ricardo Tubbs en Miami Vice (película) (2006) (Jamie Foxx) * Le Chiffre en Casino Royale (2006) (Mads Mikkelsen) * Samuel la oveja en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) * Daxus en Ultravioleta (2006) (Nick Chinlund) * Armand en La La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) (Rufus Sewell) * V en V de venganza (2005) (Hugo Weaving) * Frank Bascombe en Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) (Richard Jenkins) * Ethan Thomas en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) (Campbell Scott) * Igor Karkaroff en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) (Predrag Bjelac) * Cnel. Derricks en Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) (Ted Levine) * Vincent en La casa de cera (2005) (Brian Van Holt) * Aidan McRory en Dos hermanos (2004) (Guy Pearce) * Dr. Ivan Krank en La Mascota de la Clase (2004) * Daniel Gallagher en life without dick, (Harry Connick Jr.) * Morgan Spurlock en Super engórdame (2004) * Rawdon Crawley en Vanity Fair (2004) (James Purefoy) * Hellboy en Hellboy (2004) (Ron Perlman) * John Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (2004) (David Thornton) * Menelao en Troya (2004) (Brendan Gleeson) * Vincent Volaju en Cowboy Bebop: La Película (2003) * Christopher Marshall en Maid in Manhattan (2002) (Ralph Fiennes) * Danny Parker / Tom Van Allen en Venganza amarga (2002) (Val Kilmer) * Cardenal Rohan en La intriga del collar (2001) (Jonathan Pryce) * Eugene Irwin en La última fortaleza (2001) (Robert Redford) * Jordy Warsaw en 15 minutos (2001) (Edward Burns) * Reinhard Heydrich en Conspiración (TV) (2001) (Kenneth Branagh) * Jim Olsdat en The Pledge (2001) (Mickey Rourke) * Detective Alex Tardío en ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) (William Fitchner) * Paul Kirby en Jurassic Park III (2001) (William H. Macy) * Desolación Williams en Fantasmas de Marte (2001) (Ice Cube) * Atila en Atila (2001) (Gerard Butler) * Robert H. Wakefield en Traffic (2000) (Michael Douglas) * Alcalde Augusto Quien en El Grinch (200) (Jeffrey Tambor) * Rocky Marciano en Rocky Marciano (1999) (Jon Favreau) * Snowball en Animal Farm (1999) (Kelsey Grammer) * Rayford Gibson en De por vida (1999) (Eddie Murphy) * Det. McBain en El piso trece (1999) (Dennis Haysbert) * Oliver Lang/William en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) (Tim Robbins) * Dr. Silverman en Sueños de un asesino (1999) (Stephen Rea) * Hector Cruz en La emboscada (1999) (Will Patton) * Marco Antonio en Cleopatra (1999) (Billy Zane) * Primo Sidone en Analízame (1999) (Chazz Palminteri) * Drew en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) (Jake Weber) * John Finnegan en Deep Rising (1998) (Treat Williams) * Brock Lovett en Titanic (1997) (Bill Paxton) * Kull en Kull el conquistador (1997) (Kevin Sorbo) * Liutenant Jackson Briggs aka Jaxx en Mortal Kombat: Aniquliación (1997) * Jake McKenna en EL camino hacia el retorno (1997) (Nick Nolte) * Odiseo en La Odisea (1997) (Armand Assante) * Dale Tucker en Autos de acero (1997) (TV) (John Beck) * Bob Collier en La guerra en casa (1996) (Martin Sheen) * Benvolio en Romeo y Julieta (1996) (Dash Mihok) * Carl Lee Hailey en Tiempo de matar (1996) (Samuel L. Jackson) * Ted en El regalo prometido (1996) (Phil Hartman) * John Baker en Boys (1996) (Chris Cooper) * Alexander Willis en Barb Wire (1996) (Xander Berkeley) * Kocoum en Pocahontas (1995) * Hewey Calloway en The Good Old Boys (TV) (1995) (Tommy Lee Jones) * Harry S. Truman en Truman (TV) (1995) (Gary Sinise) * Roger Prynne en The Scarlet Letter (1995) (Robert Duvall) * Capt. Cahill en Operación Elefante (1995) (Danny Glover) * Michael Tyler en La aventura del osito panda (1995) (Stephen Lang) * Luke en The Last Supper (1995) (Courtney B. Vance) * Marty en 9 meses (1995) (Tom Arnold) * John en Terror ciego (1994) (Aidan Quinn) * Grey en Belleza Negra (1994) (Sean Bean) * Gardok Odama en Zillion: Burning Night (1994) * Joe Miller en Filadelfia (1993) (Denzel Washington) * Clemens en Alien 3 (1992) (Charles Dance) * George Hayden en Chaplin (1992) (Anthony Hopkins) * Mel Wexler en Secretos (TV) (1992) (Christopher Plummer) * Garcia en The Dirty Pair's Affair on Nolandia (1992) * Mr. James (Stuart Pankin) en Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) * Elliott Marston en Quigley Down Under (1990) (Alan Rickman) * Jimmie Rainwood en Un hombre inocente (1989) (Tom Selleck) * Doug Caughlin en Cocktail (1988) (Bryan Brown) *Superman/Clark Kent en Superman IV (1987) (Christopher Reeve) (doblaje original) * Detective Hal Vukovich en The Terminator (1984) (Lance Henriksen) * Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce en H*M*M*C (1978) (Donald Sutherland) Telenovelas Brasileñas Oscar Magrini: * Vanderley en Paraíso Tropical (2007) (participación especial) * Manuel Teixeira en Niña Moza (2006) * Humberto en Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) * Cap. Macario en La Mestiza (2004) Edson Celulari: *Silvio en Páginas de la Vida (2006-2007) *Glauco en América (2005) *Jean Valjean en El Sabor de la Pasión (2002-2003) José Wilker: * Francisco Macieira en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Luiz Galvez en Amazônia (2007) (Miniserie) * Giovanni en Señora del destino (2004-2005) Antonio Calloni: * Mohamed en El Clon (2001-2002) * Bartolo Migliavacca en Terra Nostra (1999) Otros: * Augusto Cesar en La Favorita (2008-2009) (José Mayer) * Terêncio en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003-2004) (Ernani Moraes) * Miguel en Isaura la Esclava (2004) (Jackson Antunes) * Floriano en Mujeres de Arena (1993) (Sebastião Vasconcelos) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Sargento Johnson * Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Johnson * Fable II - Perro "Estrangulador" L. McGraw, varios * Darksiders - Abbadon y voces de angeles y arcangeles Documentales * Los más grandes secretos de la magia finalmente revelados - Narrador * Shocks - Narrador * Morgan Spurlock - Super Engordame Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México